Enigmata: Metaphysik Turret-Class Enemies
Turret-Class enemies are stationery turrets that are found in several places on the map. They're usually quite strong and tough for their size, but they can't move, and some can't even rotate. The standard frame for a Turret is 100*100 px Police Turrets 'Police Roadblock Turret PRT-1' The weakest turret of the police force, usually used to form small, immediate roadblocks. * Armor: 150 HP * Rotation: 360 degrees Attacks: * Machinegun: Shoot a stream of 5 bullets that deal 5 HP damage each Pirate Turrets Dioretsa MKI "Stroido" A small asteroid that has an Enored Drone latched onto it. * Armor: 500 HP * Rotation: 75 degrees Attacks: * Enored Drone: Unlatches off of its asteroid and then speeds in a spiral around your ship, eventually latching on, making your weapons unable to draw in new coolant, due to the virus it inserts into your ship. The drone's statistics will be stated in the Drone-Class category. * Nonnez Lazer: Fires a continuous laser towards the nearest Dioretsa, forming a beam that does 25 damage per half second to any object that happens to touch it. Miscellaneous Turrets/Objects 'Large Asteroid' A regular, run-of-the-mill rocky body. A large one. * Armor: 750 Attacks: * Split of Damage: Disappears and then is replaced by three Medium Asteroids when destroyed. 'Medium Asteroid' A regular, run-of-the-mill rocky body. A medium one. * Armor: 300 Attacks: * Split of Damage: Disappears and then is replaced by five Small Asteroids when destroyed. 'Small Asteroid ' A regular, run-of-the-mill rocky body. A small one. * Armor: 50 This unit has no attacking capabilities. Nanobot-Augmented Turrets 'Teramid Fragment (Augmented)' TThe classic Teramid Station Fragment, "upgraded" in a way, as its floating through a cloud of sentient nanobots gave it not sentience, but bestowed upon it a regenerating armor and the ability to form fighter-size drones made of its own...Flesh. Gross, but quite effective, no? * Armor: 800 (regenerates 10 armor each second) Attacks: * Degenerative Mobilization: Hurts itself for 75 health but spawns a Teramid Drone next to it. Happens every 15 seconds, unless its health is 500 or less. * Decimal Cloud: Sheds its coating of nanobots in a radius of 200 px. Causes 5 damage every 1/10 of a second to any object unfortunate enough to fall in the radius. The nanobot cloud lasts for 30 seconds, amounting to a total of a whopping 1,500 damage if the object was in the cloud for that half minute. * DeciBurst: Generates a field of DeciBots at wherever it aims at, and then after 2 seconds, launches it there at 75 px a second. * Self Dectruct: Explodes and is replaced with 3 Teramid Drones and 5 Decimal Clouds. 'Aegis "Titan" Korthos' The Enigmata: Metaphysik equivalent of the Enigmata: Stellar War Aegis Barrier. It is an experiment on an Aegis Barrier that has somehow been teleported transuniversally to the Enigmata: Metaphysik universe. It smashed into a Yttup Corp.'s Radiative Shielding, and subsequently fused with the unsuspecting heat prevention field. After taking almost a year to dislodge, (its shields were level X, thus the near-impossibility of its separation) the now free "turret" was studied studiously. A successful experiment involving Laeh Nanobots and its own regenerative capabilities then turned it into its current form you see today. Now, it defends Genuine Energy Negation Uni-limited headquarters, (G.E.N.U.) of which Genicia Petrikov is the CEO. * Armor: 10,000 * Shield: 7,500 * Attacks: Category:Enigmata: Metaphysik Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Turrets